the_summer_king_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyfire/The Final Exile
The Final Exile is the forty-ninth chapter in Skyfire. Summary Sverin POV Sverin stands atop of the King's Rocks, cleaning Einarr's blood from his talons. The members of his pride stare at him as they shuffle about, and he thinks about how filthy talons make for dull talons. Halvden appears and says that the blizzard is getting worse. Sverin says that it was the "Widow Witch's" doing, and that Tyr was punishing them by sending this blizzard. He tells Halvden that they wouldn't be free until they killed Ragna, the wolves and the Vanir. Halvden, although reluctant, agrees, and Sverin asks if it was because his pretty mate left him. Sverin says that they will find a better mate, full of Aesir blood that would better fit his father's memory. Halvden agrees once more. A young half-blood asks Sverin if they could shelter from the storm, and Sverin says that all could shelter except for the half-blood. He tells the half-blood not to return until he either has a wolf pelt or the feathers of the widow queen. The half-blood freezes with his wings half open, and Sverin thinks about how that was the same way Einarr and Rashard stood: defying him. The half-blood yells at Sverin that they all serve him loyally, but couldn't any longer because of his madness. Sverin lunges at the half-blood as if to go for the kill, Halvden trying to stop him, but a gryfon knocks him away. He turns around and asks who dares, and the golden gryfon with summer-blue eyes tells him to stop the madness. Kjorn tells Sverin to stand down, and that there had been enough bloodshed. Sverin says that he sounded like a Vanir and that "he", referring to Shard, did that to him. Kjorn muses about how he should have listen to his wingbrother better, but Sverin screams that the Vanir took his mother from him. Kjorn tells Sverin that he knows that wasn't true. Kjorn then goes on to say that Shard would return to took back his home, and that it would be time to return to the Winderost. Sverin tells Kjorn that he doesn't know of the great monster that resides there and hungers for their blood, and Kjorn says that he will go find out. The rest of the pride members gather around, and their faces of revulsion and fear drive Sverin into madness. He lashes out at every gryfon around him before flinging himself into the air, Halvden chasing after him. He lets go of his name and memories and goes Nameless. Kjorn POV Kjorn prepares to follow Sverin, but an elderly gryfess tells him not to leave them. She says that Sverin would turn on him, or Halvden would, and it would be better to stay. Kjorn thinks about what a true king would do, and realizes that he shouldn't leave his pride. He tells his pride that everything he said was true, and that he would search for his wingbrother knowing that Shard knew more of all of this than anyone else did. He says that the gryfons don't have to fear the enemy anymore, as he made peace with the wolves. He asks the elderly Aesir for any information on their homeland, and then tells the pride that there will be changes. Characters Major *Sverin *Kjorn Minor *Halvden *Unnamed half-blood Mentioned *Einarr *Ragna *Kenna *Rashard Important Events *Kjorn confronts Sverin over his wrongdoings and Sverin, almost mad, lashes out at him before fleeing, Nameless. Halvden follows. **Kjorn tells the rest of the pride that he has made peace with the wolves, and that he will go find his wingbrother, who knows about everything. Category:Chapter Summaries Category:Skyfire Chapters Category:Shared POVs